Drive
by xxEmoRainbowxx
Summary: Tweek walks home from work one night and things happen, and a certain chullo wearing boy finds him. Creek! R & R


Title: Drive

Pairings: Creek (Craig Tucker/ Tweek Tweak)

Rating: PG-(13?)

Summary: Tweek walks home from work one night and things happen, and a certain chullo wearing boy finds him.

Disclaimer: In no way do I own South Park, because if I did…well I don't so no need to w

Author's Note: Warning: This story includes shōnen-ai, of the boy on boy variety. If that's not your cup of tea, press the back button now. _Italics are song lyrics. _Thoughts are surrounded by 'thought symbols' If you want to set the mood for the story, listen to the song 'Drive' by The Cars at the *

* * *

Drive

The moon was at its peak when Tweek Tweak finally locked up his parent's coffee shop at two in the morning. Popping his ear buds in, he began his walk home in the cold as he casually kicked a small rock on the path. He knew that his parents were probably worried sick by now, but he wasn't in the mood to care. It seemed that the world was really out to get him. Hitting the cross walk button, Tweek waited for it to turn green. Once it did, he crossed the street in a fast way. Unbeknownst to Tweek, he was being followed. Not a few feet behind him, an older man stumbled out of a dark alley, followed shortly by a generic-looking prostitute. The man began to follow Tweek in a drunken haze.

The man trudged along and knocked into multiple cars, yet Tweek didn't hear him. Walking up behind Tweek, the man grabbed him by the neck and began strangling him. Realizing the danger of the situation, he tried getting the man off of him, but it was to no avail. The man then let go and began kicking him in the shins, and managed to get Tweek near the sidewalk. He kicked his assailant below the belt, and he fell to his knees. Panicked, he rummaged through his pockets and found his bottle of pepper spray his mother had given him. Getting it ready, he stood up and waited for the man's counter attack. Shakily, the man stood up and ran at Tweek. Finding the courage to do so, Tweek sprayed the man with pepper spray. It didn't take long before the effect kicked in, because the man began to scream and rub his eyes furiously.

He then ran off down the street and left Tweek to his thoughts. After sitting down on a lone bench, Tweek began to think. 'I could've died! Oh dear God! 'He thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. Since he still had his ear buds in, he didn't hear the car zooming towards him, but he did feel the water spray all over him when said car went through a puddle on the street.

Not entirely realizing it, Tweek began to cry. His small whimpers continued for some time until they turned into heavy sobs of despair. A small blue station wagon pulled up by the curb and rolled one of its windows down. Tweek didn't seem to notice the car, or the young man in a dark blue chullo hat now sitting by him. Gently wrapping his arms around Tweek, he whispered soft reassuring thoughts to him. Feeling a pair of arms around him, he looked up and met the cerulean eyes of none other than Craig Tucker.

"Tweek, are you okay?"

Tweek felt something looking into Craig's eyes. He wasn't sure what it was yet, but he could tell by the passion in those eyes that it meant something.

Without stuttering, Tweek said "I don't know Craig…this guy was trying to attack me, or rape me or something, so I knocked him down and sprayed him with mace. Then after he ran off, I sat down on this bench…and then a car came by and went through a puddle. So now I 'm wet."

Craig took one more look at Tweek and pulled him to his feet. Motioning, he pointed to his car.

"Get in Tweek, I'm taking you home."

(*)Not having any other desirable choices, Tweek hopped in with Craig and they went off. Craig turned on the radio in the car and what sounded like some old 80's song came on. Tweek's eyes widened a fraction; he loved this song. Noticing his excitement, Craig turned the volume up so Tweek could hear it.

_Who's gonna tell you when,_

_It's too late,_

_Who's gonna tell you things,_

_Aren't so great._

_You can't go on, thinkin',_

_Nothings' wrong, but bye,_

_Who's gonna drive you home,_

_Tonight?_

Not noticing that they had made it to his house, Craig began to scoot closer to Tweek. Tweek seemed to be in deep thought as he lightly laced their fingers together. Coming out of his daze, Tweek felt something touching him. He looked down at their fingers, then up at Craig. He only smiled.

_Who's gonna pick you up,_

_When you fall?_

_Who's gonna hang it up,_

_When you call?_

_Who's gonna pay attention,_

_To your dreams?_

_And who's gonna plug their ears,_

_When you scream?_

_You can't go on, thinkin'_

_Nothing's wrong, but bye,_

_Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?_

Craig looked down at Tweek and continued to smile. Then he pulled Tweek onto his lap.

_Who's gonna hold you down,_

_When you shake?_

_Who's gonna come around,_

_When you break?_

Taking the chance, he leaned in and kissed Tweek. He knew Tweek would taste like coffee. He gently rubbed his tongue across Tweek's bottom lip and asked for entrance, which was granted_._ Being careful, he slowly slid his tongue into Tweek's mouth. He felt a moan from the blond next to him. He pulled back and looked at Tweek. He was smiling.

"I've got a feeling that you like me back. Am I right?"

"That you are. And I've got a feeling that you've found my weakness."

"80's pop is your weakness?"

Tweek only rolled his eyes in response.

"It's one of my many weaknesses. Care to find more of them?"

"I think I'd like that." Craig said as he pulled Tweek in for another kiss.

Let's just say that Tweek didn't see his parents until dawn.

_You can't go on, thinkin',_

_Nothing's wrong, but bye,_

_Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?_

_Oh, you know you can't go on, thinkin',_

_Nothing's wrong,_

_Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?_


End file.
